The Reunion
by hsmfan594
Summary: Everyone went their seperate ways after high school. they all get a letter in the mail and end up seeing each other again. what will happen between troy and gabriella? find out. bad summary...but please read...the story gets better and better. troyella
1. Goodbye

It was graduation day at East High High School. Everyone was going to go their seperate ways now, including Troy and Gabriella. Troy got accepted to a college at L.A., and Gabriella got accepted to New York University. Everyone was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that they were graduating and sad that they wouldn't see most of each other again for a long time.

A few days after graduation, Gabriella went to Troy's house to help him pack and say goodbye to him. She was driving down to his house. Her car was already packed with all her stuff for today was the day she was leaving. She said goodbye to her mother and left for Troy's.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hello Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, is Troy around?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs packing, why don't you go up there and check on him," Mrs. Bolton told her.

"Okay," She said and walked upstairs. She knocked on the white wooden door.

"Come in," a voice said. Gabriella opened the door and found Troy's room. It was practically empty. He was packing the rest of his belongings. Troy's back was facing Gabriella and was putting things in a brown box.

"Hey," Gabriella said. Her sweet voice filled the air. Troy knew immediately who it was. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey Gabi," Troy said.

Gabriella stared into Troy's blue eyes and Troy looked deep into her brown eyes. Gabriella knew that this was going to be the last time that they would see each other for a while.

"So," Gabriella said, looking about the almost empty room. "I see you're almost done packing."

"Yeah. I can't believe that this is it," Troy said putting the last of of his X-Box games into a box labeled 'ELECTRONICS.'

"Yeah, me either. It seem like it was just yesterday that we were singing at the lodge on New Year's Eve," Gabriella said reaching for the duck tape so she could tape up the left over boxes.

"Yup. I remember that. That was the first time we met," Troy said examining every inch of his room to make sure there was nothing else left. Gabriella nodded her head and just stood there looking at the empty walls. She helped Troy put the boxes and luggages into his car. "That's the last of it," Troy yelled to Gabriella, and she closed the car trunk.

After that they went to the park and found an empty bench to sit on and talk. They both sat down holding hands. There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Troy..."Gabriella said looking at the ground.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"Uhh..." Gabriella started. _'Come on Gabs. You needa say this now. Go ahead, you can do it.'_ she thought to herself.

"Ummm...uhhh..." Gabriella started again.

Troy knew what was coming, but he didn't want it to happen. "Troy. We need to talk about us," Gabriella said really fast. But Troy understood her. A frown came upon his face. and looked at Gabriella.

"Do we really have to do this Gabi?"

"Troy, as much as it hurts you, it hurts me too." She said. He didn't say anything.

"Troy, we're going our seperate ways now." Gabriella started. "You're going to school in California and I'm going to school in New York. We won't be able to see each other as much anymore."

"But there's Thanksgiving and Christmas break. We can see each other then," Troy said, trying to convince her not to break up with him.

"But it won't be the same Troy. And who knows, what if something happens and we don't see each other on Thanksgiving or Christmas break?" Gabriella said trying to hold back her tears.

"I woyld never have a break without seeing you."

"There'll be other girls Troy. And they'll be right there while I'll be on the the other side of the country." Gabriella said still trying to hold back her tears.

"Come on Gabs. You know I would never do that," he said pulling her in close to him.

"Troy...it just won't work out," Gabriella said in a soft voice. "That's why I think we should-"

"Gabriella, please don't" Troy pleaded.

Gabriella looked into his blue eyes again, and saw the sadness in his eyes. She then looked away.

"Troy, I think we should break up," Gabriella said looking down at the green grass that surrounded her.

Troy put her chin up so that they were both looking at each other straight in the eye.

"Gabi, come live with me in California," Troy said, trying to forget what she said.

"Troy, you know I can't do that. I need to go to NYU." Gabriella told him. She looked down again.

"Hey, I understand," He said with a gentle voice. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. He put her face up and look at her again. She was crying, tears flowing down her face.

"I love you, and I always will," he said putting a loose curl behing her ear.

"I love you too," she said with a slight smile on her face.

Troy smiled and leaned in and kissed he on the lips. Soon they went back to Troy's and it was time for Gabriella to go to the terminal. "Well, this is it Bolton," she said from her car.

"I don't want you to go," he said.

"I love you sooo much Troy Bolton!"

"I love you too Gabriella Montez!"

"I gotta get going, I'll call you later when I land. Don't forget to keep in touch okay?" Gabriella said to Troy, her eyes getting watery again.

"Okay...I love you! But I don't want you to go!" Troy said.

"I know,...I'm sorry! Call me!" Gabriella said and kissed him.

"I'll call you every night and every morning! I 'll never forget you," he said, almost starting to cry himself.

"Bye Troy," Gabriella said waving at Troy.

"Goodbye," Triy said from the spot where her car was at.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

ok...so this is my second story. how do you guys like it so far?? well R&R and tell me wutcha tink!!


	2. Invitation

**6 years later...**

"Gabriella!! Mail!!" yelled Gabriella's roomate Haylie.

"Thanks, could you just set it on the counter, I'm still getting ready!" Gabriella yelled back from upstairs in her room.

"Sure thing Gabs, but hurry, breakfast is getting cold!" Haylie said.

A few minuted later, Gabriella came racing down the steps.

"Morning," Haylie said to Gabriella.

"Hey," Gabriella answered kinda out of breath.

"I don't have a lot of time to eat breakfast, but I'll grab an orange, I needa get ta work!" Gabriella said looking at the digital clock on the stove.

"Great! I made all of this food for nothing," Haylie mumbled.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, spinning around on her heels.

"Uh, nothing. Just don't forget you're mail incase something important comes up," Haylie said, handing her the envolopes with her name on it.

"Thanks! Catch ya later kays!" Gabriella said taking her mail and hugging her friend.

"See ya!" Haylie yelled, and sat down to eat the well prepared breakfast she made.

"Yumm..."Haylie said smiling to herself while she bit into her chocolate chip pancakes.

Gabriella was now in her office. She was a wedding planner. A very good wedding planner I might add. She was well known and did her bast to please her costumers. Since she didn't have anything planned today, she just decided to sit at her desk and catch up on some stuff. Then she looked at her mail. "Hmmm...let's see...what did I get today?" she asked herself.

"Junk...junk...junk...junk" she said going through the stack. Then she came across an envolope that was from East High High School. Gabriella opened the letter and inside was an invitation. She unfolded the letter and there in red and white (the school colors) said 'You are invited to the class of 2010 reunion on Saturday, December 1st, 2015 at East High's Gym in Alberquerque, New Mexico. There will be food, a DJ, music, friends, and much more! Can't wait to see you there!"

"Wow! a reunion! I can't wait!" Gabriella said to herseld. She hadn't seen the group for 5 years now and wondered how they were doing. Then, one thought crossed her mind.

_'Oh my god, Troy!'_

------------------------------------

like the second chapter?...short yeah I know...but..I'm getting tired so I'll update tomorrow!!...Happy Memorial Day everyone!


	3. What If He's Not!

**RING RING RING**

"Hello, Gabriella Montez speaking,"

"Hey girl it's me Haylie."

"Oh hey! Oh my gosh Haylie, I'm so glad you called!" Gabriella cried.

"What's up?"

"My high school's having a reunion-"

"That's soooo awesome!! I just love high school reunions, they're just so awe-" Haylie got cut off.

"Hello?! Focus Haylie," Gabriella exclaimed into the phone.

"Oh...sorry, keep going," Haylie said with a slight laugh.

Gabriella giggled too. "Okay, as I was saying...I'm excited too, but then I thought-" this time Gabriella was interrupted.

"About Troy..." Haylie said finishing Gabriella's sentence.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said in a soft voice.

"Sweetie, you have to go! You gotta stop running away from all your problems and for once, try and solve them," Haylie said like she was some phsycaiatrist. **(srry don't know how to spell that)**

"But-" Gabriella started.

"No buts! Gabriella, you're going wheather you like it or not!" Haylie protested.

"But what if he has a girlfriend, or worse, married?! Haylie, he hasn't even called me. I mean we've lost touch over the years," Gabriella complained.

"But what is he doesn't have a girlfriend?" Haylie said back with attitude.

"What if he does," Gabriella said raising her voice a little bit and both her eyebrows went up.

"Well, then that's just a risk you're just gonna have to take now isn't it?!" Haylie said in a 'duh' voice.

All Gabriella did was roll her eyes and sigh.

"Come on Gabs..for me...pleassse??" Haylie begged over the phone.

""Fine! But I'm probably not gonna enjoy it!" Gabriella said giving in.

"Yes! I know you wanna gooo..." Haylie said teasing her.

"Ugh...whatever," Gabriella said with a little smile, because inside she really did want to go.

"When do you needa leave?" Haylie asked.

"Ummm...lets see...reunions Saturday, so I'm thinking Thursday or Friday, and stay for about a week or so." Gabriella said.

"Sounds great!! Hey, we should go shopping so you will look really, really hot for Troy," Haylie suggested.

"Okay-but it's only because I need new clothes!" Gabriella said trying to sound like she wasn't interested.

"Awesome! I'll see you at 4:00 pm sharp at Starbucks," Haylie said.

"Starbucks? I thought we were going shopping," Gabriella asked a little confused.

"Yeah, we are, but I'm craving a white chocolate mocha frapachino!" Haylie whinned.

Gabriella laughed. "Okay..me too...but I gotta go, so I'll see you in about an hour," Gabriella said.

"Kay bye," Haylie said. And they both hung up.


	4. Shopping

"Oh my gosh, Gabi! You look sooo hot in this outfit!" Haylie exclaimed as Gabriella came out of the dressing room.

She had on dark blue skinny jeans, ugg boots, a pink tank top, a thick over sized belt, and a light pink half jacket. She also had on big hoop earings with crystals in it and a long pink and white necklace to complete the outfit.

"You really like it?" Gabriella said looking at herself in the mirror, a little unsure about the outfit.

"It's perfect!" Haylie said.

The two girls went shopping for hours and had bags and bags filled with clothes, shoes and accesories. They finally went home, feet sore and all. They had gone through every store in the mall, coming out with at least ten items. Both girls went to their rooms and fell asleep. They literally shopped till they dropped!

----------------------------------------------

So...this one is super short too...but I'm doing the next one right now...so please read and review...tell me what you think so far.


	5. Knocked Over Luggages

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come on Gabi, get up! You needa get ready or you'll miss the plane," Haylie said walking into Gabriella's room opening the curtains and pulling the covers off her and blasting the radio so she would get up.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...Haylie..." Gabriella complained.

"Get up Gabs, you gotta take a shower and stuff," Haylie said. "Shower's running for you and by the time you get all ready, breakfast will be ready, so hurry up," Haylie said making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ugh..." Gabriella wailed, rubbing her eyes and getting out of bed and into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower and then got dressed. She had on dark blue jeans, a lavender long sleeve thermal with hearts on it, tennis shoes, and a white coat with a furry hood on it. In her hair was a thick polka dotted head band which were lavender and white.

Gabriella grabbed her two suitcases and her purse.

When breakfast was over, Haylie drove Gabriella to the airport.

"Okay girl...have fun okay?" Haylie said smiling at her bast friend.

"Alright."

"Call me when you land," Haylie reminded her. "And don't forget to tell me about you and Troy and the rest of the gang okay?"

"I will," Gabriella said hugging her.

"We will now start boarding flight 23 going to Alberquerque, New Mexico. This is a direct flight. First class will be boarding in a few minutes," said a lady over the intercom.

"I better go," Gabriella said, pulling away from the hug.

"Be good," Haylie said.

"I will mother," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"First class please board," the lady said over the intercom again.

"Bye," Gabriella said.

"See ya later," Haylie said waving, watching Gabriella get on the plane. Haylie went out of the terminal, into the car and back to an empty house.

-----------------------------------------

Gabriella took her seat in first class, then started to get nervous because she doesn't like flying.

"Just take a deep breath," a voice next to her said. It was a young man about her age sitting next to her.

Gabriella took a deep breath then let it out. Soon the plane was up in the air and Gabriella closed her eys. The man next to her just looked at her and smiled. They talked story for a little bit, but never fully introduced themselves. Gabriella drifted off to nap.

"We're here miss," the man said, shaking her lightly.

Gabriella woke up five hours later to find herself at her destination. Gabriella got off the plane and tried to look for the mysterious guy whom she had sat next to so she could thank him and get his name.

_'Oh well,' Gabriella thought._

She found her two luggages and walked out of the Alberquerque terminal.

"Taxi!" She yelled to a yellow taxi, but it skipped her and went to the next family.

"Taxi!" Gabriella yelled again.

"Ugh!" Gabriella said as that taxi passed her too and picked up a young couple.

Soon, there was people yelling and screaming, and cheering for someone. Camera's went of and there were some reporters. Gabriella turned around to see who it was. The crowd was so big, she couldn't see who it was.

_'I wonder who that is," Gabriella thought to herself. 'Probably just some stupid celeberty," Gabriella thought again._

Gabriella back around to find another taxi when all of a sudden, both suitcases fell down and Gabriella got shoved.

"Uh hello!!!! I'm standing here!" Gabriella yelled to the crowd and picked up her suitcases. When she got up, she looked at the crowd. Gabriella got annoyed with the crowd and marched her little self over there. She pushed her way through and got herself in the middle of the circle.

"Excuse me, mister celeberty hot shot!" Gabriella said to the guy who everyone was around. Eveyone got silent.

"How's about you take all your little fans over there," Gabriella said pointing to an empty space. "and go somewhere else because the terminal is _not _a place for autographs! _Or_ knocking me and my luggages down!" Gabriella said. She finally looked the guy in the face and their eyes met. Something was familiar about this guy but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then there was a silence. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Bolton, I'll get this young lady out of your way," a buff man said.

"Come on miss," the body guard said as he was pulling her out of the circle. Gabriella didn't really care and the name _'Bolton' _hadn't registered into her head yet.

"Taxi," yelled the body guard. A taxi stopped and he opened the door for Gabriella to get in.

"Have a good day miss," the body guard said closing the door.

Troy stood there suprised. _'Was that Gabriella Montez?' he thought to himself. 'Naw...couldn't be... Could it?' _Troy's thoughts were interrupted by his body guard.

"Sorry about that sir. Come on, limo's here." he said.


	6. Hotel Check In

Gabriella's yellow taxi pulled up to the Hilton Hotel. She pulled her luggages out of the car and put her back pack on. Gabriella got in the hotel and went to the fron desk.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. I have a reservation for a week."

"Alright, let me check you into the system real quick," the lady behind the front desk said.

"Okay," Gabriella stood there tapping her foot on the ground.

"Okay..here you are Ms. Montez," the lady said, handing her her room key. " You are room 694 on the 6th floor. Thank you and have a nice day," the lady said pointing to the elevator.

"Thank you," Gabriella said and picked up her two luggages and headed towards the elevator.

Just as the elevator doors were closed, a limo pulled up to the Hilton Hotel.

"Hello. Welcome to the Hilton Hotel, how may I help you today?" The same lady behind the counter said to a big, buff man.

"Hi, I have two resevations. One for me, Justin Cambell, and one for Troy Bolton. They are two seperate rooms," the body guard, Justin said.

"Ahh..yes, here you are," she said looking at her computer screen.

"Mr. Cambell, you are room 680 and Mr. Bolton, you are room 695, which are both on the 6th floor," the lady said handing them their own room key.

"Thank you," both men said and went into the elevator as well.

"This is my room," Justin said.

"Okay..I guess my room is down there then," Troy said.

"690...691...692...693...694.." Troy said looking at the numbers on the doors. "695," Troy said and put his key card into the slot and went into his hotel room.

-----------------------------

sooo...troy and gabriella don't know that they are right next to each other...oooo...welll...sorry it took me a few days to update...but...tell me what you think..o and srry this is a short chapter.


	7. Reunion Night

Two days later it was the night of the reunion. It's Saturday night and the class of 2009 was heading to East High High School.

Gabriella had left the hotel after Troy did becuase she was just taking her time, so they didn't get to see each other yet. Half an hour later, Gabriella was at the reunion.

**East High:**

Everyone in the gym was all dressed up. Gabriella walked into the gym and started to look around to see her old high school friends. All of a sudden, a girl with blonde hair came running up to her yelling, "Gabriella!"

Gabriella didn't know who it was, then all of a sudden she remembered who that blonde haired girl was.

"Oh my gosh!! Sharpay!!" Gabriella screamed.

Sharpay looked a little different from before. She still looked really pretty though.

The two girls hugged each other tightly.

"I can't believe it's you!" Sharpay said.

"You look amazing," Gabriella complimented. Then she saw a ring on her left ring finger.

"So...who's the lucky guy.." Gabriella asked.

"Well..me and Zeke moved to L.A., and we've been together for a while. Then one night, he proposed to me!" Sharpay cried.

"Congradulations!" Gabriella said hugging her again.

Soon, Taylor came over and it turns out, her and Chad never broke up. Later, Kelsi, arrived, and he and Jason got married too, and Kelsi was 9 months pregnant. All four girls were so excited to see each other and they talked about their new lives.

They boys were all together on the other side of the gym.

"So dude, have you seen Gabriella yet?" Chad asked. None of the guys had seen her yet.

"No," Troy said. "I don't even know if she's here," Troy continued.

"Well, you wanna go look for her?" Jason asked.

"I don't know you guys," Troy started.

"Why not man?! We all know you still like her," Chad stated.

"Correction, LOVE her," Ryan corrected.

Troy just stood there and looked at them. He really did want to see his high school sweetheart, but was afraid that she might forget him, or be married, or have a boyfriend.

Chad and Jason were searching the gym for the girls. Finally, they spotted a group of familiar girls. Then they saw a girl with long dark curls. Chad lightly nudged Zeke and secretly pointed to the girls.

"Sharpay!" Zeke called. She turned around. "Bring the girls over here." Zeke mouthed.

"Come on girls, let's go see the guys," Sharpay said.

"Uhh...you guys go ahead. I think I'll stay here," Gabriella said quietly pointing to an empty table.

"Oh no...you're not buying your way outta this one," Taylor said pulling her along with them.

"But-" Gabriella started.

"I don't wanna here it Gabriella! Now let's go!" Sharpay ordered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You guys, I really don't-" then she got pushed to the middle of the circle, and there, right in front of her was the man she yelled at at the terminal. They both stood there looking at each other in amazment. Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"Say 'hi,'" Zeke whispered to Troy, and Ryan pushed Troy towards Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said, putting his hand out so she could shake his hand.

"Troy?" Gabriella said in shock.

They both looked each other in the eye, and that same spark was there.

"Uhh...I gotta go to the girls room, could you excuse me for a minute," and Gabriella ran off.

"Ugh! What's your problem man? All you said was 'hi'?!" Jason exclaimed.

"She looks gorgeous," Troy said thinking out loud. Troy blushed. All the guys looked at each other and knew that they were somehow going to get the two back together again.

Ten minuted had gone by and Gabriella was still in the bathroom. None of the girls went to check up on her because, like the guys, they had planned to get them together too. Troy got a little worried and started asking people around the room if they knew where she was.

"Excuse me, have you seen Gabriella Montez?"

"Nope. Sorry," said a girl in a light blue dress.

"Uhh...nope," said another guy.

Finally Gabriella came out of the bathroom and took her seat at the table that everyon was sitting at, only this time, she was sitting by herself. Taylor and Chad were dancing. Zeke and Sharpay were dancing. Jason and Kelsi were dancing and Ryan was standing by the punch bowl, watching the other couples dancing.

"Hey Troy," Ryan said walking towards him.

"Hey, have you seen Gabriella? I haven't seen her since we were together," Troy asked his hat loving friend.

Ryan scanned the gymnasium.

"Uhh...there she is, over there," Ryan pointed out.

"Oh," Troy said looking at the brunette wearing a red dress (like the one she wore for We're All In This Together). She was sitting alone.

"Come on man," Ryan said.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy, do I have to spell it out for you?!" Ryan asked annoyed.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Troy asked, switching his gaze from Gabriella to Ryan.

"Just go ask her to dance already! You know you want to." Troy looked back at Gabriella. "Go dude!" Ryan said pushing Troy. Troy looked at him. "Go!" Ryan said pointing to him.

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind Gabriella. She turned around and gave him a slight smile.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Troy asked putting his hand out.

"Ummm-"

"She'd love to," Sharpay said as she and Zeke passed by them. Gabriella gave her a look.

"Okay," Gabriella said putting her hand in his. Troy smiled. He put his hands around her waist and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. There was a silence.

"I'm sorry for pushing you and your suitcases," Troy whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't even know who you were."

"It's not your fault...you know, I thought you looked familiar when I saw you," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

The gang was watching the couple from their table, wondering what was going to happen next. There was another silence between the two.

"You look beautiful tonight," Troy complimented. Then her face turned red. "You don't look so bad yourself Bolton."

Their eyes met and locked.

"Oh my gosh! They look sooo cute!" Sharpay shrieked.

"I know," Taylor said clapping her hands.

"You know what?!" Sharpay said.

"What?" Chad, Taylor, Jason, Ryan and Kelsi said in unison.

"We should have a sleepover tonight and get Troy and Gabriella to spend as much time together as possible." She said excidedly.

"But where? Does any of us have a hotel room that'll fit all of us?" Kelsi asked.

"Mine and Ryan and Zekes hotel is really big," Sharpay said.

"Ok! I can't wait!" Taylor said.


	8. Next Door Hotel Rooms

The song stopped, but Gabriella and Troy were still standing there.

"Uh..the music has stopped," Gabriella said in a quiet voice. Troy looked around the room and everyone was off the dance floor. They both took their hands off eaach other and started walking towards their friends.

"You guys look so cute dancing out there!" Kelsi said. Gabriella looked down at her feet and Troy's face turned a slight shade of red. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. (except Troy and Gabriella)

"Okay, so there's gonna be a sleepover at mine, Ryan, and Zeke's hotel room. You two_ have to come!"_ Sharpay said getting to the point.

"Ohh..it'll be like old times!" Gabriella cried.

"I'm soooo there!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Me too," Troy said a second after Gabriella. Then the whole group (except Gabriella) started to laugh.

"What?" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

"Nothing," Jason said with a sly smile on his face.

"Well, I should go back to the hotel then and pack up," Gabriella said pointing to the door.

"Kay! See ya later. Call me, and I'll tell you where the hotel is at," Sharpay said.

"Alright. See you guys in a few," Gabriella said heading towards the door.

"You know, imma head out too. Catch you guys later," Troy said running after Gabriella.

Since Gabriella's hotel was close to the and she didn't rent a car, so she decided to walk. The night wind was cold and all Gabriella had on was a thin jacket. Then a silver corvet pulled up next to her.

"Hey. Need a ride?" Troy said.

"Yeah. That'd be great," Gabriella said smiling. When she got into the car, they headed towards the hotel. Troy had forgtten to ask her where to drop her off. The pulled up into the Hilton Hotel parking lot. The car was parked and Troy just realized that he hadn't taken Gabriella to her hotel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you-"

"This is my hotel," Gabriella said finishing his sentence.

"Me too," Troy said.

"What room are you in?" Troy asked.

"694," Gabriella answered.

"No way! I'm right next to you! I'm room 695," Troy exclaimed with an excited look on his face.

"I can't believe we've never seen each other thoughout the entire hotel since we got here," Gabriella exclaimed while pushing the elevator button for 6th floor.

"Me either. That's weird," Troy said furing his eyebrows.

"Yeah..."Gabriella said.

"Well, I guess I'll come get you in fifteen minutes then," Troy said getting out his key card.

"Okay then, thanks" Gabriella said opening the door to her room.

"No problem," Troy said smiling, and they both closed their doors.

Both Gabriella and Troy were almost done packing. Meanwhile Kelsi and Jason just arrived at the hotel.

--------------------------------

hey guys... sorry its taken me a while to update the story..but i've had to study for finals and exams...plus homework...plus a research paper...plus cheerleading practice 3 nites in a row...and hula school...soo...im tryin...but tell wut u tink of both 7 and 8 chapters...k thanx!! )


	9. Pajama Time

**Knock Knock Knock**

Gabriella grabbed her back pack and opened the door.

"Ready?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Yup, let's go," Gabriella said closing her door. Soon, the two got to the hotel. They made their way to the 10th floor and into the hotel room.

"Hey guys," Taylor yelled from the kitchen.

"Hi," Gabriella and Troy said in unison. They both walked in and everyone exchanged hugs again.

"Okay girls, let's go change into our pajamas in that room over there, and guys, you can go over there to change into your pajamas," Sharpay announced. Five minutes later the girls were in Sharpay's room changing.

"Sooo...what's the deal with you and Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella said taking out her pajamas.

"Then why'd the two of you leave the reunion and arrive here together?" Taylor asked.

"I needed a ride," Gabriella protested.

"Oh yeah right Gabs!" Shapry said. "I saw you two out on that dance floor tonight. You two are still in love," Sharpay said, pulling on her pajama pants.

"Come on girls we don't have all night!" Jason yelled. Of course, the girls were already dressed.

"I'm going out there," Gabriella said and went out of the room. She was wearing wearing fabric shorts that said 'Brunette' mon it and a fitted t-shirt that said 'Cutie' in glitter letters across it. Her hair was still curled from tonight too. Troy's jaw dropped and Chad nudged him. "They're still getting ready," Gabriella said.

"Nope, we're done," Taylor said walking over to Chad. Taylor had her hair up, a long sleve shirt and pajama pants. Kelsi had on pink pajama pants and a loose t-shirt, and her hair was in a headband to keep her hair out of her face. Then Sharpay came out with lavender capri pajama pants and a light pink tank top that said 'Blondie' on it.

They all decided to go into the lobby to hang out and grab some hot chocolate. The girls put on their cozy house slippers and ran to the elevators and closed the doors on the boys. The guys took the next elevator down and found the girls sitting on the couch. They all ran over and started tickeling the girls. Then they all went to the cafe' in the hotel and grabbed some coffe and hot chocolate. Everyone was talking up a storm, catching up with each other's lives. Gabriella started to stare out the window and saw falling snow. "Hey you guys look! It's snowing!" cried Gabriella.

"Cool," Sharpay said and went back to her conversation with Chad.

"Awesome," Taylor said and kept talking with Kelsi.

Gabriella frowned. Then she saw a couch right in front of the glass window facing outside. She loved the snow and loved watching it fall from the sky. "Hey..imma go over there," Gabriella said pointing to the empty couch.

"Okay," Sharpay said not really caring. (though she did, but at the moment she was very busy)

Gabriella took her favorite blanket and hot chocolate with her and walked over to the couch.

Five minutes later, Troy started to stare at Gabriella.

"Man, just go over there," Jason said.

"Yeah dude, just go talk to her," Chad said.

"Okay...I was gonna do that anyways," Troy said standing up and taking his hot chocolate.

---------------------------------------

hey...so like it?...welll...this is the chapter and im working on the next one...so tell me wut u guys think! )


	10. Where Could She Be!

"Can I join you?" a voice behind Gabriella said. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Troy. Sure, you can sit here," She said scooting down to make room for Troy.

"So, what's up?" Troy said taking a seat.

"Nothing. You?" Gabriella simply said.

"Uhhh...nothing either," Troy said. He looked at Gabriella and a small smile came over his face. Gabriella saw him looking at him too. "What? Is there something on my face?" Gabriella asked brushing her face.

"No...you look perfect." Then Gabriella blushed. Troy took a good look at the blanket. It looked so familiar. "Hey, that blanket used to be mine." Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said looking down at the blanket. "I gave you that blanket that one night," Troy said. "You still kept it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I kept all of the things you gave me. This is my favorite blanket and I take it every where with me," Gabriella said still looking outside. "Ohh...wow I feel really special," Troy said jokingly.

Gabriella laughed. "Shut up!" Then there was another silence. "I just love it when it snows," Gabirella said looking up at the sky.

"I love you," Troy mumbled, but Gabriella didn't hear him.

"Come on guys, we're heading back upstairs, lets go!" Taylor yelled. Gabriella turned around and looked at them.

"We're coming," Troy said and the two got up and walked over to the elevator. As they were walking, Troy noticed the rest of the blanket that was trailing on the floor and laughed quietly.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"The rest of the blanket is on the floor," Troy said. Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes. Once they got into the room, everyone set out their pillows and blankets and fell asleep. Chad and Taylor fell asleep next tot each other. Jason and Kelsi slept next to each other, Ryan slept on the bed and Gabriella and Troy fell asleep next to each other.

About an hour later, Gabriella woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. After ten minutes of trying to go tosleep, she looked around and everyone was sleeping.

"Hey Sharpay, I'm gonna go downstairs. So I'm taking the room key," Gabriella whispered.

"Mmm..." Sharpay whinned, still asleep and turned over to face Zeke. Gabriella grabbed her cell phone and her blanket and walked out of the hotel room. Ten minutes later, Troy turned over and opened his eyes to look at Gabriella sleeping, but he didn't see her. Troy got worried.

"Sharpay!" Troy whispered. "Where's Gabriella?"

"Go to sleep," Sharpay said, still sleeping.

"I'm going to go look for her," Troy said. He got down to the lobby and saw no one there. He went to the cafe' and still no one was there. "Where could that girl be?" Troy said out loud. He plotted himself on an empty couch and looked around. Then his eyes landed on a brunette wrapped in that same blanket. He smiled to himself and walked outside and through the sliding doors.

--------------------------------------

hey...two chapters in one nite...preti gud huh...i wuz soo busy 2day...i had hula skool frm 9 am to 2 pm..and from there i had to perform fo a show...and didnt get home till 9 pm...wellz...tell me wut u tink


	11. I Love You

"Gabriella, what are you doing, it's snowing out here," Troy said walking towards Gabriella.

"I couldn't go to sleep," she said and looked up at the sky, snow falling on her face.

"So, why'd you come out here? It's freezing," Troyu said rubbing his arms.

"I just...have some things on my mind," Gabriella said wrapping the blanket around Troy. Troy breathed in her sweet scent.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Gabriella said in amazment.

"Yes...you are," Troy said pulling her close to him.

Gabriella smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Gabs...can we talk," Troy said.

"Well, about what?" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, lemme get straight to the point," Troy started. Gabriella lifted up her head and looked at him with a confused look.

"Ever since we went our seperate ways, I've been wondering when I'd ever see you again. All I ever think about is you. The only pictures that are up in my room are of you and me and everyone else from school. And I feel so stupid for letting you go. I should've never let you leave. I've never felt the way I feel about you towards anyone else. Then when I saw you at the reunion...I thought...oh my gosh. I was so happy to see you, but I didn't know what to say. Gabriella you're my best friend and..and...and I love you!" Troy said all in one breath. Gabriella's face softened up, "I love you too Troy."

Troy leaned in and kissed her passionatly. She snuggled up to him and they watched the snow some more. "I miss you," Gabriella said.

"Missed you too," Troy said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know, I didn't wanna come because I thought that you'd be married or something," Gabriella confessed.

Troy laughed. "I was afraid you were married. So when do you?" Troy asked.

"Two days."

NO! You can't leave!" Troy exclaimed.

"I know..but I have a house and a life back in New York," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I want you to come back to L.A. with me please?!" Troy begged.

"Troy, I don't have that kinda money. Not now anyways."

"Then I'll pay for it,"

"No..I couldn't let you do that."

"Please..."Troy whinned.

"I dunno Troy..." Gabriella said and started to get up to walk to the hotel. But Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"I lost you once. I don't wanna loose you again," Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and he lifted her head. "I love you, and I always will. I don't know what I'd do without you." Troy said..then a few tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I won't take no for an answer," Troy said, trying to get her to smile. And she did.

"Are you sure I won't bother you?" Gabriella said,

"Of course not! Look, I'll pay for everything," Troy said. Gabriella took in a deep breath and then smiled. "Okay Troy. I'll stay with you."

Troy cupped Gabriella's face and kissed her passionately and then he picked her up like she was a baby and dropped her on the couch that was in the lobby. They both fell asleep by the fireplace with Troy's arms around Gabriella and her head on his chest.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------

ok soo...thats da last chapter!! wutcha tink of it?!..gud or wut?...welll tell me...give me all ur feed back...n give me sum story ideas!!!...thnx fo all ur guyz's reviews!!! cant wait ta do da next story!!


End file.
